Buttercup z
Buttercup (パワード・バターカップ Pawādo Batākappu?) Voiced by: Machiko Kawana (Japanese), Kelly Metzger (English) is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z.She is especially good at soccer due to her strengthened determination after receiving new soccer cleats when she was younger. This may be part of the reason why she has so many fangirls, much to her dismay. Appearance Write the first section of your page here. Personality Like the original Buttercup, she is a tomboy and is the most easily enraged of the three. Buttercup is known at school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on television. She detests anything girly, particular skirts, which makes wearing the Powerpuff uniform a bit more awkward. She speaks with a hard and masculine edge and rarely uses honorifics when speaking. History In episode 1, buttercup along with blossom and bubbles fight mojo when he kidnapped a group of kidnergardners and saved them. Later in episode 2, she was dragging her large hammer weapon, exhausted she shiverd and complain that in quote "ah, it's this shirt! I wonder that I would be catching a cold" and stands next to blossom and bubbles announcing to catch the next episode. she complains she didn't appear yet. In episode gentle bubbles! part 2, buttercup was walking on the side walk being in a bad mood for her dress is making her cold, when mojo was heading her way, he want's her to move or he will smash her, buttercup gets angry and attacks him sending him flying in the sky. she soon meet blossom and bubbles. In episode girls, assembled! part 1, buttercup was at the lab demanding the professor, ken and peach to turn her back to normal, later the professor return her back, she was glad to become herself again. Likes .her normal clothes Dislikes .wearing a skirt Abilities her weapon is a giant mallet. she calls out "graviton drive!" when she use her weapon. Weakness Relationships Mojo-buttercup meet mojo when he was escaping the lab, he treating her to "move or i'll smash you!". buttercup stated "it's 500 years too early for you to be smashing me!" she swing her hammer. sending mojo flying. Professor utonium- in episode 3 part 1, she confront him with his son and peach, accusing them that they put a skirt on her and she demands them to change her back to normal. the nervous professor apologize her. when she attack the other girls, he chinch to his son in fear. later buttercup was on the table, he get her back to normal which she was glad. ken utonium-in episode 3 part 1she confront him with his father and peach, accusing them that they put a skirt on her and she demands them to change her back to normal. ken thinks that style really suits her which bubbles also agreed. but buttercup was tick and attack both blossom and bubbles, causing ken to clinch his father in fear. peach-in episode 3 part 1she confront him with ken and the professor, accusing them that they put a skirt on her and she demands them to change her back to normal. Blossom- in episode 2 part 2, buttercup meet blossom along with bubbles right after she attack mojo. she ask her if she was ok when buttercup sneaz. In episode 3 part 1, when ken make a comment about her skirt is good on her, bubbles agreed when buttercup hears it. she attack both girls. both professor and ken are scared of her. later when the professor turn her back, buttercup was glad to be out of the costume, blossom though that she was cuter before. she ask buttercup if she wants some candy and she tried it. Bubbles-in episode 2 part 2, buttercup meet bubbles along with blossom right after she attack mojo. in episode 3 part 1, when ken make a comment about her skirt is good on her, bubbles agreed when buttercup hears it. she attack both girls. both professor and ken are scared of her. blossom said she was cuter before she turn back which bubbles agreed. Trivia Buttercup lives with her parents and her two brothers, the father of which is a professional masked-wrestler. She is represented by stars.